gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chutes, Ladders
Chutes, Ladders & Money is a 2013 board game released by Chris6d Productions. It is based upon the hit board game Chutes and Ladders, released by the Milton Bradley Company, but with some twists. Gameplay The game is played like the original Chutes and Ladders. It can be played with any number of players, though 2-4 is recommended. One can play by themselves, to see how fast they can reach the end. Players decide who will go first by rolling a six-sided die, and the person with the lowest number goes first. Each player can get their own die, or the die can be passed around and used like dat. Each player also has their own mini figurine that they will use to navigate around the board. There are 98 tiles, similar to the original Chutes and Ladders game, which has 100. Players take turns rolling the die to see how many tiles forward they can move their figurine. Chutes Despite the name, there is only one "chute" on the board: the dreaded elevator shaft which starts on tile 73 and stretches down to 22. If the player lands on tile 73, they must "fall down" the shaft, all the way down to tile 22, and resume from there. Ladders There are five ladders present on the board, stretching from: *Tile 16 to tile 21 *Tile 31 to tile 52 *Tile 37 to tile 46 *Tile 84B to tile 86B *Tile 92 to tile 96 If the player lands on a tile where the ladder begins, they must travel up the ladder to the tile where the ladder ends, such as if a player lands on tile 37, they must "climb up" the ladder to tile 46. Hospitals This game also features hospitals, which serve as checkpoints. Throughout the game, there are tiles which command the player what to do, or what happens next. Some tiles may request the player go back to the last hospital they passed, serving as a "go back to checkpoint" type thing. There are seven hospitals, one being on tiles 13, 31, 44, 60, 77, 83A and 87B. For example, Tile 34 states "Struck by lightning! Recover at hospital" meaning that if the player lands on 34, they must go back to the last hospital they passed, which would be tile 31. *'NOTE:' Tile 31 also has a ladder leading up to 52; if the player must return to the hospital on 31, they do NOT get to go up the ladder. The ladder is only if they land on tile 31 fairly, no hospital involved. Money Money is a key aspect in Chutes, Ladders and Money. Throughout the game, each player starts with a pre-determined amount of money (the players can decide how much, $100 is recommended). Many tiles have Gain Money or Lose Money requests on them, which decide how much money the player finishes the game with. For example, Tile 8 reads "Gain $5" and Tile 55 reads "Develop a pimple, lose $5 on cream". The player must add and subtract their money as the game progresses, eventually resulting in their total. Turns Each player has a fair turn unless they land on a tile which says Lose a Turn, or one that says Gain a Turn. Tile 30 states "Get pulled over by police, lose 2 turns". Some tiles outright say where the player must go, such as Tile 10 saying "Garbage can on sidewalk falls on you, go back to 6" and Tile 51 outright saying "Go back to 33". Alternate Path When the players reach tile 81, they must stop, roll the die again, and if it lands on 1-3, they must take Path A, and if it lands on 4-6, they must take Path B. Path A has 5 tiles and Path B has 7 tiles, but they both lead into Tile 87 which then leads to Tile 98, the end. Winning The player who reaches the end tile (98) first wins. The player with the most money comes in second place, and if there are multiple players, third, fourth, fifth, etc. place, respectively. If the player who reaches the end first also has the most money, they are the Double Winner and get an advantage in the next game or round played, if one should be played. Feedback The game was an outright success, being sold in major toy stores and chains across the world, such as Toys R Us. The grossed over $500 million by 2015, and has gone on to make over $1 billion by Q1 2018. A sequel, Chutes, Ladders & Money 2, was unexpectedly but gladly released in 2017. Trivia *If the player lands on all the Gain Money tiles, they will gain $73. *If the player lands on all the Lose Money tiles, they will lose $120. *The game actually has 98 tiles, but in the original version, the final tile is listed as 97 due to a miscount during production. Tile 24 was skipped, resulting in what is technically Tile 25 to become 24, and this miscount continued all the way to the end. This was fixed almost immediately after the game was released, so the original version with the misprint is considered to be (eventually) much higher in value. Category:Games Category:2013 Category:Games by Chris6d